Love and Loved
by Rize-chan
Summary: "Seorang wanita akan lebih bahagia bila bersama dengan pria yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dari pada yang ia cintai, tapi sang pria tidak mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Karena wanita bisa belajar mencintai sedangkan pria tidak." KIM MINGYU x JEON WONWOO. MEANIE. GS FOR WONWOO!


Love and Loved

by Rize-chan

Cast : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Other cast : Lee Seokmin, Xu Minghao (Disini dia aku sebut JEON MYUNGHO)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt

WARNING! INI GS! DAN MINGHAO NAMA GANTI JADI "JEON MYUNGHO" INGAT YAKK!

" _Seorang wanita akan lebih bahagia bila bersama dengan pria yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dari pada yang ia cintai, tapi sang pria tidak mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Karena wanita bisa belajar mencintai sedangkan pria tidak."_

.

"Kau berhenti saja, Wonwoo-ah."

"Diam kau!"

Lagi. Pasti seperti ini lagi. Tidak kemarin, hari ini, besok, bahkan tahun depan sekalipun. Semua akan sama. Mereka akan datang, membawa perkataan yang seolah sudah mereka rancang dan mereka sepakati khusus untukku. Perkataan yang sama, yang setiap hari harus kutelan.

….

Hari ini suasana kelas sangat ramai. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar mendapat tugas mendadak keluar kota. Entah aku harus bahagia atau sedih sekarang. Yang pasti aku bisa bersantai sejenak.

Kuletakkan kepalaku diatas meja. Telingaku kusumpal earphone dan kuputar keras keras lagu yang ada di ponselku. Aku memang tipe orang penyendiri. Makannya disaat saat seperti ini, aku lebih memilih duduk dipojok kelas sambil bermain ponsel atau apalah. Menghindar dari teman teman sekelasku yang ributnya luar biasa.

PUUKK

Aku mendongak ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk kepalaku. Di depanku sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan badan atletis dan senyumnya yang rupawan. Dia terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah!?"

Dia memutar bola matanya, kemudian menarik paksa earphone yang ada ditelingaku.

"Kalau memutar lagu jangan keras keras, nanti kau tuli."

"Biar saja."

Kim MIngyu. Ketua kelas kami yang tampan –bolehkah aku berkata seperti itu?-. Manusia yang paling kami hormati karena kewibawaannya. Dia juga seorang kapten tim basket dan masuk dalam jajaran siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Orang yang ramah, murah senyum, humoris dan tampan –oh, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan yang ini?. Dia terlalu sempurna. Baik itu fisik, sifat, maupun garis keturunannya. Karena hal itu pulalah banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Banyak yang menyukainya sama dengan banyak saingan untukku.

.

Mingyu menarik kursi yang ada didepanku lalu memposisikan duduknya menghadapku. Dia menatapku lekat lekat hingga kurasakan ada sesuatu yang membakar pipiku. Oh ayolah, berhenti menatapku atau aku bisa mati seketika.

Mingyu meletakkan dagunya dimejaku dan memainkan pensil yang ada di sana. "Wonwoo-ah, menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menjilat bibir bawahku yang terasa kering. "C-cinta, ya?" kataku. "Cinta menurutku…" Aku menghentikan kalimatku saat Mingyu kembali menatapku. Kutatap balik iris matanya yang sehitam arang. "Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang suci dan murni, yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk memuliakan manusia. Cinta juga datang untuk menjadikan manusia lebih baik, bukan untuk menjerumuskan kita kedalam jurang perendahaan harga diri apalagi kenistaan."

Aku berucap lancar. Mendeklarasikan apa itu cinta meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa aku memahaminya atau tidak.

Mingyu menegakkan punggungnya. Senyumnya yang menawan mengembang, menyiratkan kepuasan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan cinta yang kotor? Cinta yang palsu?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau cinta itu suci dan murni. Pikiran kitalah yang membuatnya kotor."

"Misalnya?"

"Eumm… misalnya…" Aku meletakkan telunjuk di dagu. Suatu kebiasaanku saat sedang berpikir. "Misalnya, cinta yang sudah bercampur dengan nafsu, ego dan keinginan sesaat."

Mingyu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Aku harap pipinya tidak robek mengingat betapa lebar ia tersenyum. "Cinta bercampur nafsu? Misalnya?"

Aku berdecak. Meraih buku yang ada di hadapanku dan memukulkannya ke kepalanya. "Kau tanya terus, mau jadi wartawan ya? Buka internet saja sana!"

"Hahahaha…" Mingyu tertawa keras sambil beranjak pergi dari duduknya. Meninggalkanku yang kembali dengan aktivitasku sebelumnya.

"Cinta itu suci ya?"

….

Dicintai? Atau mencintai?

Sejujurnya aku lebih memilih dicintai. Karena mencintai itu membutuhkan tenaga, hati dan pikiran. Apalagi wanita yang tenaganya terbatas. Dia akan menyerah jika cinta yang dikejarnya tak kunjung diraihnya. Ia pasti akan melepasnya dan membiarkan cinta itu semakin pudar dan memilih cinta cinta yang lain. Bukannya kaum kami tak setia, karena kami berbeda dengan para lelaki yang akan menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menarik perhatian dan mendapatkannya. Kita lebih memilih diam, bahkan terkadang kita harus rela berdarah berpura pura tidak mencintai seseorang padahal kita sangat mencintainya.

Dan untuk mencintai Mingyu, aku juga harus melawan saingan, yang….

Teriakan satu lapangan basket terdengar memekakan telinga. Di tengah lapangan sana ada Mingyu dan timnya yang sedang bertanding basket melawan sekolah lain. Dia terlihat yang paling bersinar di sana. Badannya berbalut seragam basketnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan menempel ditubuhnya. Memperlihatkan betapa indah tubuh miliknya. Uh, hanya melihatnya seperti itu saja sudah membuatku merona.

"MINGYU OPPA!"

Gadis ini. Bisa tidak sih jangan berteriak ditelingaku? Rasanya telingaku mau tuli. Aku melirik kearahnya yang dengan semangatnya memanggil manggil Mingyu yang entahlah Mingyu saja bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Gadis ini bahkan sampai membawa bawa banner kecil bertuliskan 'Mingyu Oppa Fighting'. Ya ampun, dia pasti seorang fans sejati.

"Mingyu fansnya banyak, ya?"

Aku menoleh pada Myungho. Dia sahabatku. Sahabatku satu satunya. Aku mengangguk. Kembali memperhatikan Mingyu yang dengan luwes men-dribble bola sambil melewati lawan lawannya.

"Jadi kau belum mau menyerah mencintainya?"

Aku kembali menoleh. Namun tak ada niatan diriku menatap matanya. "Apa mencintainya salah?"

Myungho menyeruput minuman yang ia bawa. Dia terlihat tidak enak hati sudah bertanya demikian. "T-tidak sih. Tapi Wonwoo-ah, cinta memang tentang perasaan tapi gunakan juga logikamu. Jangan sampai kau melukai dirimu karena cintamu itu."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sekarang ku tatap mata bulat sahabatku itu. Jeon Myungho. Gadis cantik yang memiliki marga yang sama denganku tapi memiliki kisah yang berbeda. Dia sudah merasakan apa itu cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Pacarnya Wen Junhui begitu mencintainya. Kadang aku merasa iri padanya. Dia bisa dengan leluasa menggandeng tangan Junhui dan bergelayut manja. Sedangkan aku? Untuk menatap mata Mingyu saja sudah membuatku panas dingin.

"Wonwoo, kau baik baik saja?" Myungho menepuk pundakku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

Aku mengangguk menanggapinya. "Aku baik baik saja." Kataku. "Aku mau pulang sekarang, sudah ada janji." Meraih tasku dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Tak menghiraukan Myungho ataupun pertandingan basket yang belum selesai. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri.

….

Saat kita tengah sibuk menatap punggung seseorang dari belakang tanpa kita sadari ada seseorang lain yang juga tengah menatap punggung kita dari belakang.

Tugas piket memang menyebalkan. Ketika semua temanmu sudah pulang, kau masih harus bertahan disekolahan untuk membersihkan kelas. Sebenarnya aku ikhlas ikhlas saja mengerjakannya, tapi moodku yang mendadak memburuk membuatku menjadi asal asalan menyapu kelas.

"Uhukk… Uhukk… Hey Jeon Wonwoo, kalau menyapu yang benar. Debunya jadi kemana mana." Lee Seokmin mengibaskan tangannya didepan mulut dan hidungnya. Menghalau debu agar tidak semakin banyak yang terhirup.

"Biar. Aku ingin pulang." Aku semakin kencang menggerakkan gagang sapuku. Debu jadi semakin berterbangan.

"Ya! Ya! Stop!" Seokmin menangkap tanganku, menghentikanku dari kegilaan yang sedang kulakukan. "Aku juga ingin pulang. Tapi kerjakan yang benar. Lihat, bukannya bersih kelas ini jadi semakin kotor." Seokmin terus memegangi tanganku dengan mulutnya yang mengoceh. Sederet kata luar biasa yang selalu kudengar dari ibu ku tentang menyapu, kebersihan, kerapian beserta teman-temannya sekarang keluar dari bibir Seokmin.

Aku berdecak sebal. "Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu. Mau aku menyapu tidak?"

"Tapi yang benar."

"Iya. Dasar bawel." Aku menghempaskan tanganku hingga terlepas. Kembali menyapu kelas dari awal.

"Cantik cantik galak." Sayup sayup kudengar suara Seokmin. Dengan mata yang melotot menyeramkan kutatap dia.

"Kau bilang apa, hah?"

Seokmin nyengir dan mengangkat jarinya dengan symbol 'v'. "Tidak ada kok."

Aku kembali menyapu tanpa memperhatikannya sedikitpun. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan segera pulang. Pergi dari sini meninggalkan si bawel Seokmin, yang sekarang dengan riangnya menyanyikan lagu OHH-AHH.

….

Cinta yang tulus mampu menghancurkan kerasnya karang, apa lagi hati perempuan. Karena memang pada dasarnya perempuan adalah makhluk yang mudah tersentuh hatinya. Saat dicintai, wanita akan merasakannya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia tidak mencintai sang pria, lambat laun ia akan belajar mencintainya.

Hari Senin dengan cuaca yang panas dan mata pelajaran yang sangat tidak kusukai. Pelajaran olah raga di tengah panasnya hari. Huh, yang benar saja? Bisa bisa kulitku menghitam. Lebai memang, tapi aku begitu mencintai kulitku. Ah, ditambah lagi Lee Saem yang menyuruh kita berlari memutari lapangan lima kali. Menambah rasa ketidaksukaanku terhadap pelajaran yang identik dengan bola ini.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu kukenal terdengar dari arah samping. Mingyu melambatkan larinya dan sekarang mensejajariku. Memperhatikan wajahku yang kini mungkin sedang menampakkan ekspresi nistanya.

"Aku baik baik saja." Padahal tidak. Ini sudah putaran keempatku. Masih ada satu putaran lagi tapi kakiku sudah meronta minta berhenti.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sampai aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di manik matanya. "Benar?"

"Kalau dia bilang baik baik saja, ya sudah tidak usah ditanyai lagi."

Kami berdua spontan menoleh. Dibelakang kami, Seokmin tengah menatap kami dengan matanya yang memicing. Kemudian lelaki itu mempercepat larinya dan berada di sisi sebelahku yang lain. "Kenapa larimu menjadi lambat? Tidak ingin segera menyelesaikannya?"

Mingyu terlihat memaksakan senyumnya. Aku bergantian menatap Seokmin dan dia. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Ujar Mingyu berlari mendahului kami. Larinya sangat kencang bahkan dia melewati anak yang tadi ada di barisan paling depan.

Aku kembali menoleh pada Seokmin yang masih saja memerhatikanku. "Kenapa kau juga melembatkan larimu? Tidak ingin segera menyelesaikannya?" Aku menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia lontarkan pada Mingyu tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, dan tetap berlari di sebelahku.

"Aku ingin menjagamu."

"Dari apa? Disini tidak ada penculik, jadi selesaikan saja larimu." Ucapku ketus.

"Memang. Tapi aku sedang menjaga hatimu."

"Hah?!" Aku benar benar tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Maksudmu?"

Seokmin tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab. Dia tetap berlari dengan mata yang terus memandang kedepan. Menghiraukanku yang sedari tadi tak melepaskannya dari mataku.

.

"HUAA CAPAI SEKALI!" Myungho dengan gaduh memasuki kelas dan langsung meminum minuman yang ia bawa dari rumah. Dia juga mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa. Gadis itu memutar badannya kearahku yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Kau mau?" Dia menawarkan bekalnya padaku.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolakku halus.

"Kau makan ini saja." Seokmin melemparkan sebungkus roti kearahku yang dengan sigap kutangkap. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menarik kursi agar duduk disebelahku.

Aku menatapnya yang dengan santai mencomot telur gulung milik Myungho. "Kalau kau mau duduk disitu kenapa melemparkan rotinya? Ini makanan."

Seokmin berusaha menelan gulungan telur yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Mahap (Maaf)." Katanya tidak jelas. Myungho juga sedari tadi terus memukuli Seokmin yang terus mengambil makanannya. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau manis kalau tertawa, sering seringlah seperti itu."

Aku dan Myungho sontak menghentikan pergerakan kami saat mendengar Seokmin berkata seperti itu. Dan seperti yang sudah sudah dia pasti langsung pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Myungho menoleh kaku kearahku. "Kau dengar?" Aku hanya mengangguk menganggapinya. "Sepertinya dia mencintaimu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Iya. Aku bisa merasakannya." Myungho berkata dengan menggebu sambil memasukkan bekal kedalam mulutnya. "Halo hia menhinhaimu (Kalau dia mencintaimu)."

"Mulutmu penuh, jangan berbicara itu menjijikan."

Myungho menggerling kearahku. "Sepertinya kau harus berpindah haluan dari Mingyu ke Seokmin."

Aku diam saja mendengarnya. Entah aku akan benar benar berpindah atau tetap mencintai Mingyu, kita lihat saja nanti. Jalani saja apa yang ada didepan mata.

….

Siang ini aku pulang sendiri. Myungho langsung menghilang dari kelas begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Paling juga dia pergi kencan dengan pacarnya itu. Aku menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang terus mengikutiku sejak aku keluar kelas. Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Bisa kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Tanyaku dengan jengkel. Rasanya sebuah perempatan muncul di kepalaku.

Orang itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya, masih menjaga jarak dariku. "Aku ketahuan, ya?" Tanyanya sok polos.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana ada stalker yang mengikuti dari jarak dua meter?"

Seokmin, orang itu berjalan menghampiriku. Saat sudah ada di sampingku, dia menundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajah kami sejajar. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, sayang." Matanya yang tajam menatap tepat kedalam manik mataku. Entahlah, sepertinya aku gugup ditatap dia sampai seperti itu.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "J-jangan me-memanggilku sayang!"

Seokmin tersenyum. Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih menatapku. "Kan aku sayang padamu." Katanya. "Ayo, ku antar kau pulang." Lanjutnya. Dia melangkah mendahuluiku.

"Ya! Pulang kerumahmu sendiri sana!"

.

Seokmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika kami melewati sebuah café yang ada di dekat rumahku. Dia memutar badannya hingga kami berhadapan. "Ke café dulu, ya?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau langsung pulang." Aku membenarkan tasku yang melorot. Berjalan melewatinya.

Kurasakan Seokmin menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. "Nanti saja. Aku akan mentlaktirmu." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku memasuki café.

.

Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit sejak pesanan kami datang, dan sudah lima belas menit kami lewati dengan keheningan. Di hadapanku, Seokmin hanya mengaduk aduk minumannya tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya. Aku memutar bola mata. Meraih tasku berniat pergi dari sana.

"Kalau kau pergi, ku cium kau!"

Aku menghentikan pergerakanku. Kembali duduk sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam yang aku bisa –pastinya dia juga membalasku dengan mata tajamnya itu. "Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Seokmin menyingkirkan gelasnya. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Mingyu." Katanya. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

Kurasakan jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Aku tidak tau apakah ini efek dari pertanyaannya atau tangannya yang semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanyaku gugup. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bercerita perihal perasaanku pada orang lain selain Myungho. Tidak mungkin juga gadis itu memberitahu Seokmin.

Seokmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu dari cara kau memandangnya, Wonwoo-ah."

Aku membuka mulutku hendak berkata, tapi kemudian kututup lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sebelum kembali bersuara. "L-lalu maumu apa?"

"Berhentilah mencintainya."

Spontan aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Apa kau bilang?!" Tanyaku. Suaraku meninggi diluar keinginanku. Seokmin hanya diam melihatku menahan emosi terhadapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ah. Kau tahu, aku selalu melihatmu yang terus mengejar Mingyu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka karenanya."

Sekarang aku sudah benar benar berdiri dengan tas yang sudah tersampir di pundakku. "Dengar ya, berani mencintai berarti berani menelan kekecewaan dibelakangnya. Aku tidak perduli apakah aku akan sakit atau mati jika aku mencintai Mingyu. Berhentilah memaksaku untuk tidak mencintainya lagi." Aku meninggalkannya. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

….

"Apa apaan si mereka." Aku menyeka air mataku yang terus mengalir sejak tadi. Tanpa mengganti seragamku, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku keatas ranjang. Kata kata Seokmin tentang dia yang mencintaiku dan menyuruhku berhenti menyukai Mingyu terus berputar di kepalaku bagaikan kaset rusak.

Ditengah isakanku aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Dengan malas kuambil benda persegi itu dari dalam tas.

'Lee Seokmin'

Aku kembali meletakkan ponselku saat melihat namanya tertampang di layar. Aku masih kesal dengannya. Besok besok saja aku bicara lagi dengannya.

.

Aku berdecak sebal saat ponselku berdering tanpa henti dan layarnya terus menampakkan nama Seokmin.

"Apa?!"

" _Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya."_ Suaranya terdengar lega. Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar. Mendengar suaranya menambah kekesalanku saja.

" _Jeon Wonwoo_ _, aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu."_

"Iya." Jawabku ketus. Seokmin terkekeh di seberang sana.

" _Kalau begitu keluarlah. Aku ada di depan rumahmu."_

Aku mematikan panggilannya. Berjalan menghampiri jendela dan mengintip dari sana. Benar saja, si Lee itu berdiri di depan gerbang. Dia masih berbalut seragam. Sudah berapa lama dia ada di situ?

.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Aku membuka gerbang. Tapi aku tidak berniat membiarkannya masuk.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf." Katanya. Senyumnya terbit menampilkan gigi rapinya.

"Kan sudah tadi."

"Aku bukan lelaki yang hanya mengandalkan maaf lewat sebuah ponsel." Aku menatapnya. Dia sangat keren ku akui. Meminta maaf langsung walau kau sudah melakukannya lewat telepon tadi.

Aku menyingkir memberinya jalan. "Ayo masuk."

Seokmin dengan semangat memasuki halaman rumahku. Dia bahkan kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah meninggalkanku yang masih ada di gerbang. "Hey, kau tidak mau membuka ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk pintu.

Aku terkekeh. Kelakuannya lucu juga. Dia suka bertanya dengan gaya sok polos. "Aku buka."

.

Meletakkan gelas di depannya. Seokmin sedari tadi mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri setiap sudut rumahku. Rumah ini tidak terlalu bagus memang. Tapi gayanya yang klasik cukup menarik perhatian orang yang bertamu di sini.

"Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Bekerja." Jawabku singkat. Seokmin hanya ber-oh ria dan menyeruput minumannya.

"Minggu kau mau jalan jalan denganku tidak?" Ajaknya. Aku mengangguk sambil memainkan ujung kaosku. "Kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya disekitar sini kok."

….

Keinginan dicintai jangan dijadikan alasan membohongi diri sendiri lantas malas mengerjar cinta. Sampai pada satu titik dimana dicintai dan mencintai tidak menyatu dalam satu sosok, wanita akan bahagia dan memilih dicintai terlebih dahulu.

Myungho dengan terburu buru memasukkan buku buku nya kedalam tas. Dengan kecepatan kilat pula, gadis itu mengikat rambutnya yang sebelumnya ia biarkan tergerai. "Wonwoo-ah, aku pulang dulu. Ada janji mendadak." Katanya dengan kecepatan bicara layaknya rapper. Tanpa menungguku bereaksi, dia sudah berlari keluar kelas. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ku harap dia tidak jatuh di tangga nanti."

Aku juga mulai membereskan barang barangku. Tiba tiba kurasakan seseorang berjalan melewatiku. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Itu Mingyu. Pemuda itu setelah bel berbunyi pasti langsung bergegas pulang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia –Mingyu, tidak menyapaku. Biasanya dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Tidak sepenuhnya terhadapku saja sih, dia juga melakukannya pada anak satu kelas atau siswa yang masih tinggal di sana. Sudahlah, mungkin hari ini dia sedang terburu buru.

.

Aku menarik narik tanganku yang sedari tadi di cengkram Seokmin. Anak ini dengan seenaknya mengajakku menemaninya membeli kado –yang katanya- untuk sepupunya yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun. "Lepas, Lee. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak yang lain saja?"

Seokmin nampak tidak perduli dan terus menarikku, bahkan cengkramannya kian mengerat. "Nah kita beli disini saja." Dia akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko boneka setelah sebelumnya hendak memasuki toko lain tapi diurungkannya. Dia juga sudah melepaskan tangannya. Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku. Bekas merah terpampang jelas di sana. "Sialan kau, Lee Seokmin." Umpatku, tapi tetap mengikutinya memasuki toko itu juga.

"Bagus tidak?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat.

Aku memegangnya sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya lagi ke rak. "Tidak. Ini terlalu biasa."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Dia mengambil boneka Shincan.

"Tidak."

"Ini?" Doraemon.

"Tidak."

Seokmin mendengus. Menjitak kepalaku pelan. "Maumu yang mana?" Sungutnya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ada begitu banyak jenis boneka di sini. Jujur, aku saja bingung. "Seokmin, yang ini?" Aku mengambil sebuah boneka kumamon dan menyerahkannya pada Seokmin. Dia lantas mengambilnya dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia langsung membayarnya. "Kau tidak ingin membelikan untukku juga?"

Seokmin menoleh, sorot matanya terlihat tajam. "Tidak mau. Kan kau tidak ulang tahun." Katanya. Dia membawa tas belanjaannya dan meninggalkanku di toko. Sungguh aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

.

"Seokmin~, ice cream." Aku menarik narik ujung bajunya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat pada truk ice cream yang ada di taman.

"Aku juga mau." Katanya ceria. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri truk itu. Mau tidak mau aku dibuat tertawa dengan sikapnya.

"Oppa~" Senyumku perlahan memudar. Aku sepertinya mendengar suara Myungho. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan benar saja, gadis itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dia terlihat tengah menggandeng mesra tangan seseorang. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku mengenal lelaki itu. Bukan Junhui, tetapi….

"Mingyu?" Aku bergumam pelan. Hampir menyamai bisikan. Tak mau melihatnya lebih lama lagi, aku segera pergi dari sana. Menghampiri Seokmin yang kini disibukkan dengan sederet menu ice cream.

Seokmin menepuk pundakku. "Kau mau yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja." Kataku datar. Seokmin tampak memerhatikanku sejenak sebelum mengucapkan pesanan ice cream untukku.

Moodku benar benar hancur sekarang. Melihat Myungho bersama Mingyu tadi membuatku ingin sekali memukulnya. Apa apan mereka berdua itu? Apa mereka sedang berkencan? Kenapa harus Myungho dan Mingyu? Kenapa tidak Mingyu dan yang lainnya saja? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Junhui?

"Hey." Kurasakan Seokmin yang mengusap pelan rambutku. Aku mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia terlihat tampan. Namun Mingyu masih lebih tampan.

Mingyu. Arrgghh, kenapa aku masih memikirkannya sih? Hatiku terasa melebur. Melebur bersamaan dengan perasaanku yang selama ini kupendam. Yang kata Myungho, harus kulupakan saja. Dan Myungho, what the… Dia menghianatiku? Begitu? Jadi nasihatnya untukku berhenti menyukai Mingyu karena dia menginginkannya juga? Sahabat macam apa dia.

Seokmin sekali lagi membawaku menuju permukaan saat dirasa aku mulai tenggelam dalam lamunanku lagi. Lelaki itu tampak khawatir melihatku. Di tangannya kini terdapat dua buah ice crem, yang salah satunya ia sodorkan padaku. "Makanlah dulu. Kau bisa bercerita nanti."

Aku mengangguk. Mendudukkan tubuhku pada kursi taman yang ada disana. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai kuhabiskan ice cream yang tadi begitu kuinginkan. Walau sekarang rasanya menjadi hambar.

" _Begini ya, rasanya sakit hati?"_ Batinku. Jantungku berdenyut amat menyakitkan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan benda sebesar genggaman tanganku ini akan berhenti berdetak. Tenggorokanku juga terasa kering, meskipun aku terus menerus membasahinya dengan ice cream. Satu katapun aku tak bisa ucapkan seiring dengan lidahku yang kelu. Aku ingin sekali menumpahkan semua ini. Tapi semua kata yang ingin kukeluarkan seolah tersumbat. Seokmin yang sedari tadi memerhatikanku makin menampakkan raut khawatirnya. Tanpa sadar, aku menariknya mendekat dan membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Awalnya dia hanya diam, sekarang kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di punggungku dan tangan lain mengusap rambutku dengan amat lembut. Seokmin menyenderkan dagunya di atas kepalaku.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega."

Liquid itu, tanpa bisa kucegah mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi pipi hingga seragam sekolahnya. Isakkan kecil mulai terdengar dari belahan bibirku. Kurasakan dadaku yang amat sesak. Walau itu hanya pemandangan sekilas, tapi sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Jika memang ini akhir dari kisah ini, aku akan siap menerimanya. Seperti yang kukatakan pada Seokmin, berani mencintai, berarti berani mengambil resiko kecewa di belakangnya.

Dan sekarang aku sangat kecewa.

.

Seokmin mengantarkanku sampai kedepan gerbang rumahku. Dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan bergegas masuk. Tapi sebelum itu, tangan hangat Seokmin kembali melingkupi tanganku. "Aku selalu ada disini, jangan bersedih terus. Karena itu juga, menyakitiku." Katanya. Seokmin mengembangkan senyumnya yang mungkin sekarang menjadi senyum yang paling aku sukai. "Selamat malam, Wonwoo-ah."

….

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di taman itu. Myungho menjauhi ku dan Mingyu yang sudah tidak pernah lagi mengangguku. Gangguannya yang terus saja melontarkan sederet pertanyaan yang lama lama membuatku kesal menjawabnya. Aku merindukan moment itu. Dimana Mingyu begitu ramah terhadapku. Dia yang selalu menyapaku dan mengajakku mengobrol walau hanya semenit-dua menit. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa merasakan itu di ingatanku saja.

Seokmin. Pemuda itu kian kemari semakin lengket denganku. Dimana ada aku disitu ada Seokmin. Tapi dimana ada Seokmin belum tentu ada aku, hahaha. Anak itu begitu baik dan perhatian terhadapku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah itu wujud cintanya yang selama ini ia ucapkan padaku atau hanya rasa kasihannya melihatku patah hati karena Mingyu. Aku juga sedikit merasa trauma dengan orang baik setelah itu. Sulit untukku awalnya mempercayai Seokmin, mungkin saja ia masuk kedalam kelompok manusia seperti Myungho, yang suka menusuk dari belakang. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri juga, kalau Seokmin merupakan satu satunya orang yang sangat aku butuhkan saat ini. Dan, bolehkan aku mulai belajar mencintainya? Melupakan Mingyu.

…..

"Kau menjauhiku karena sudah bosan? Atau sudah tahu?" Aku berucap dingin pada Myungho yang baru saja datang. Pagi ini baru kami berdua yang ada di dalam kelas.

Tanpa menoleh gadis itu menjawabku, "Salah satunya."

"Jadi?" Tanyaku dengan nada menuntut. "Bagaimana dengan Juinhui itu?"

Aku mendengar suara tertawa Myungho. Yang sekarang menjadi suara paling aku benci dan yang paling aku ingin musnahkan. "Kau terlalu polos, Jeon Wonwoo." Suara yang dulunya selalu ramah kini berubah menjadi amat arogan dan datar. "Tidak ada sahabat di dunia ini yang menyuruh sahabatnya berhenti memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya ia perjuangkan."

Aku terdiam. Mendengarkan Myungho. Membiarkan gadis ini menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku menyukai Mingyu. Bahkan sebelum kau bercerita padaku bagaimana sempurna dan menawannya sosok itu. Tapi sayang, aku masih terikat dengan Junhui, jadi aku diam saja. Memberimu juga kesempatan untuk merasakan suci tapi kejamnya cinta. Dan untunglah aku dan Junhui sudah berakhir. Aku bisa dengan leluasa mencintai dan dicintai."

Dia. Apa benar dia Jeon Myungho? Tolong siapapun bantu aku menghilangkan anak ini dari pandanganku. Kata katanya begitu menusuk. Menusuk tepat pada jantungku. Jikalau kata kata bisa membunuh, sudah dipastikan aku mati sekarang. Pandanganku perlahan memburam. Kedua manik indahku tertutupi air mata. Samar samar kulihat Myungho menatapku dengan senyum miringnya.

"Hampiri saja Seokmin-mu, dia pasti mau kok menampung orang malang sepertimu."

"Hentikan Myungho-ssi."

Seokmin, datang disaat yang tepat. Dia menuntunku berdiri kemudian menggiringku meninggalkan kelas. Menjauh dari sumber kesulitan hidupku.

.

"Sudah baikkan?" Aku mengangguk kecil. Seokmin merapikan helaian rambutku yang berantakan. Ini sudah jam pelajaran, tapi aku dan dia masih ada diatap sekolah. Katakanlah aku membolos.

Seokmin mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Dia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menempelkan pipinya disana. Wajahnya mengarah padaku. "Kau sudah menyerah?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaanku.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabku lemah.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Disatu sisi aku ingin sekali melepasnya dan membiarkan diriku menyatu dengan orang lain yang mencintaku. Tapi disisi yang lainnya lagi, aku masih ingin mempertahankan cintaku. Aku masih bisa membayangkan secercah harapan terbit disana. Dalam keputusasaanku, Seokmin menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku. Mengusapnya lembut membuatku sedikit demi sedikit merasa rileks.

"Kalau kau berhenti mencintainya, ada aku disini yang siap menggantikannya. Tapi jika kau masih ingin mengejarnya, kejarlah sampai kau merasa tak bisa berlari lagi."

Aku memandangnya lekat lekat. Seokmin tersenyum kearahku. Aku juga tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumku. Senyuman yang hampir saja menghilang.

"Aku-" Aku berujar lirih. "S-sepertinya, aku… aku masih berharap bersamanya. Hahaha."

"Kau memang pantang menyerah ya?"

.

" _Aku memang membiarkan diriku terluka. Menyianyiakan cinta tulus yang bahkan sudah ada di depan mata. Membiarkan diriku terjerumus dalam lembah kepedihan, membiarkan kebahagiannku larut tersiram perasaan ini. Walau wanita lebih bahagia bersama lelaki yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dari pada lelaki yang ia cintai tapi hanya menorehkan luka, tapi tidak denganku. Wanita yang lambat laun menyerah jika cintanya tak kunjung terbalaskan, tapi tidak denganku. Wanita yang bisa belajar mencintai, tapi ini juga tidak berlaku untukku. Aku hanya membiarkan diriku bahagia sesaat, merasakan apa itu dicintai terlebih dahulu." –_ _Jeon Wonwoo_ _._

.

END

.

Tadaaa! Saya balik! :v Bawa Meanie lagi. Lupakan I Luv Protozoa yang mereka gesreknya minta ampun. Disini mereka normal alhamdulillah *syukuran

Untuk Wonwoo dan Minghao alias Myungho aku gs in. Sebenarnya ini ff straight buat sebuah project svt dan berhubung aku kan fujoshi suka gatel liat cast straight pengin aku ubah yaoi, jadi aku ubah deh :v

Btw, maaf kalo ada typo. Di ff asli Mingyu = Seungcheol, Wonwoo = Han Dayoon, Myungho/Minghao = Han Hyerin, dan Seokmin = Mingyu. Nah karena Dayoon dan Hyerin marga nya sama, jadi Minghao aku sama in marga nya sama Wonwoo

Kalo nemu ff ini straight dengan cast di atas di fb berarti itu punya saya

Udah cuap cuap saya itu aja. Udah kebanyakan


End file.
